Chloe's Closet: StarFlyers, Octonauts Space and Sea Chase
Summary In this RPG game, this tells the story of how pets and the Octonauts are loose at school before World War III began, and so does their membership as the StarFlyers, and you, as a general of the United Federation of Earth, must help Chloe and her friends, rescue them and get them back to the meeting, or the world would be destroyed by a nuclear war. Plot In the year 2019, the United Federation of Earth officials zoom off with Chloe and her friends and the StarFlyers, who were now to-be heroes of the Preschooler Federation, to distant planets and see this problem transform into an extraordinary space-hunt for Alien Ambassadors, who look a bit like pets, and the Octonauts. They could also use skills, armor, weapons, magic, and powers, and collect galaxy seeds, then they would be much stronger than before by trading galaxy seeds for Astro-prizes. watch amazing newsreels and propagandas for the United Federation of Earth, and complete minigames, and you are being dedicated to the StarFlyers' fight against Vexar's forces during World War III, especially buying bounty and weapons, because the Alien Ambassadors and the Octonauts are depending on the United Federation of Earth in a smart fun-packed, yet bloody adventure because during that war, children who became the StarFlyers built critical fighting skills in a bloody planet-hopping adventure. They soon also remembered that in the past, Chloe and her friends including the Wellington School students and the Octonauts, including their human friends, expect a great Show-Your-Pet and Animal Friend Day... until a 6-year old named Victor Wexler, who was a bully (and later a Sky Pilot), struck and all the pets and the Octonauts get loose until he was forgiven for his intention for getting lose of the Octonauts and the pets. Back to the present, the Octonauts and the Alien Ambassadors were missing, and it was all for Chloe and her friends and the StarFlyers to the rescue, and yes, teaming up with the United Federation of Earth, and the United Nations Space Command, the Jedi, and various heroes from various sci-fi works. The player, Sgt. Adrien Beaumont, a French soldier, must fight evil aliens with over 500+ cool weapons to rescue them and save the intergalactic election.,then fly the Snooze-Cruiser, collect tools and valuable galaxy seeds, then stow them in the dashboard and trade his galaxy seeds for better weapons, upgrades, and armor at the Astro-Prize Center. List of Space Ambassadors and the Octonauts to Rescue Captain Barnacles, Madame Slither and Peso Penguin Captain Barnacles, Madame Slither and Peso Penguin can be found inside the Planet Sized Milk Pint at the end of the Ice Cave, which is the final level before you defeat Vexar by putting him on ice at Planet Cafetorium. After, he might be unfrozen minutes later, when you try to save him, and thus revealing he was just misunderstood that he was a grandfather to Victor Wexler, and sang a song that he was a human again. Kwazii Cat, Shellington Sea Otter, Tunip the Vegimal and Captain Ann-Chovy Kwazii Cat, Shellington Sea Otter, Tunip the Vegimal and Captain Ann-Chovy can be found inside the huge water tank in Planet Pipeworks. Captain Furwad, Tweak Bunny, Dashi Dog, and Colonel Cracker Captian Furwad, Tweak Bunny and Dashi Dog can be found in the rainbow slide in the Funopolis' largest slide at Planet Funopolis. Colonel Cracker can be found at the hand elevators. Vegimals The Vegimals can be found on every planet but the Space Academy and The Grand Themistocles. Story Intro *''scene cuts to a dining room, revealing a lot of space ambassadors, Earthian politicians, Chloe, her friends, the Octonauts and StarFlyers, still dressed up in regular attire, were seen dining.'' *'Captain Barnacles': My fellow Earthians, space ambassadors, and Octonauts, I think this food tasted so nice about this. *'Barack Obama': Here's your report, sir. *'Captain Barnacles': Damn this piece of shit, Wexler betrayed the United Federation of Earth... THAT WAS THE MOST BRUTAL BETRAYAL OF ALL TIME!!! *'Lovely Carrot': Yes, you were right. Chloe, I smell trouble. *'Chloe Corbin': Oh, Lovely Carrot, you're always smelling trouble now, but shh, Colonel Cracker and Captain Barnacles are speaking. *Captain Barnacles: We join here today on a pre-voting dinner on a very important intergalactic meeting. *'Colonel Cracker': Yeah, and if something's going wrong, we're screwed up into hell. *'Katie Cadet': Clanker, any sign of trouble? *'Captain Barnacles': Okay. Now let us begin with the vote. I wonder where the hell we gonna start? *'Tara Ransen': This could only mean one thing. *'All': Vexar!! *'Captain Barnacles': Oh damn it again! He's one of our generals, now he's part of that goddamned rebellion! *'Chloe Corbin': Victor Wexler you stop it! *'Conspiracy Theorist': DAMN! HE'S A GODDAMNED BULLY! *(The bubblegum bubble pops, and flashback to the class, and Victor snickers and all the animals and the Vegimals begin panicking as the class begin to scream in fear) *Clara Annebella: He's ruining Bring Your Pet and Animal Friend to School Day! *(Tunip the Vegimal lands on Claras' nose and screams letting go of Dashi Dog as she runs to the massive gigantic enormous hugest Playground) *'Victor Wexler': Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, heh, heh, heh! I'll scare somebody extremely super mega good with this! I wonder who's in the cafeteria, hmm. (Grabs Peso Penguin and Captain Barnacles by the neck collar and grabs a snake as the 2 begin to scream and shout) Vexar (The background turns into an Outer Space background with a Giant Milk Pint with food rings around it and his voice gets deeper, probably it was Victor's grandfather) strikes again! Now with you captured Madame Slither including you Captain Barnacles and Peso, you Space Ambassadors and you pathetic Octonauts will never hold your vote. (laughs evilly as he flies away to Planet Cafetoruim in an Anti-Gravity Bubble) And all before lunchtime, so don't forget to fight me soon, or I may screw you up. Yes, with the help from the Rodric Corbin's forces, Tamagotchis, blah blah blah, of course, from around the world, of course. Mmmhmm.. yeah. Bye-bye! *''then flies away.'' *'Victor Wexler': GRANDPA!!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS CRAP!!? *Master Chief: Darn. *'Katie Cadet': Have no fear, I, Katie Cadet and the StarFlyers, oh yeah, and Chloe and her friends, will rescue the Octonauts and the missing Space Ambassadors and bring the Space Ambassadors and bring the Octonauts back together before lunchtime. You can count on us! *Chloe Corbin: Yeah, let's do this! *'Antonio Guterres': Wait, before you defeat Vexar, tell this guy it's a goddamned lie! Vexar is my loyal general who already betrayed me! *'Katie Cadet': You're right. I thought that the Vexar in the school and in the imagination was just only his son. Damn this car. That guy sucks. *'Antonio Guterres': Thank you... and may God be your sword. *'Katie Cadet': Goodbye. Before the Final Boss *'British Soldier': Let's send those damn reinforcements! Vexar Defeated *'Victor Wexler': GRANDPA!!! NOOOOOO!!!! *'Luke Skywalker': What we have done? Haven't we murdered him? It's all our fault... *'Vexar': I'm back to normal? *''Vexar finishes singing, the scene fades to black.'' Ending *'Antonio Guterres': Thank you for saving the world. Epilogue *'Katie Cadet': Yeah, that's life... *'Vexar': Hey, let's be friends. *''both try to share a kiss but was cut short when the news fanfare was played, then they listen to Dracula's speech.'' *'Alvin Enchico': This is Earth News Channel with breaking news! Our evil, vampiric opponent, Count Dracula, threatens the United Federation of Earth's newly-acquired planetary colonies with his speech. *'Dracula': Attention, President Antonio Guterres, StarFlyers, Ms. Chloe Corbin and her friends, ladies, and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, of the United Federation of Earth, may I have your attention, please. This is Count Dracula, the General of the Imperium Vampirus Armed Forces. We have taken over 50% of UFE's territories on Earth. Well, we are ready to invade outer space, so please respect us or we will blast off to space, invade your territories in the outer space, including your four newly-acquired planet colonies, turn in its residents into vampires, and I'll make sure that my armies would have their own asses right no, okay? *'Katie Cadet': Okay, Mr. Dracula. We challenge you! *'Chloe Corbin': Now we're ready to help Lucy kick that vampire ass! Fair and square. Category:Chloe's Closet Video Games